


standing at the beginning with you

by orlesiantitans



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: On the day Poe gains a fianceé, he faints.
Relationships: Finn/Jannah (mentioned), Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588942
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	standing at the beginning with you

**Author's Note:**

> So, more fluff, more me trying to be funny. You all seem to be laughing, so something's going right. Don't worry - we'll be getting to our regularly scheduled angst in due course (if you look through my past works, you may notice I don't often write funny things. I like my sad stuff). 
> 
> Title from 'At the Beginning' from Anastasia.

“Rey… the last few years of my life, with you, they’ve been the best I’ve had so far, and I’d be honoured if you… wait, no, that’s not right.”

Poe Dameron rights himself, fiddles with the ring, and looks beseechingly up, grabbing a slim hand in his own, trying to push down the flush.

“I love you, I really do, I love you more than anything in the kriffing _world_ , and I hate a lot of things, but not you, and if you’d marry me I’d be-”

“Okay, man, two things,” Finn says, grabbing his hand back and raising one dark eyebrow at him. “First off, this is getting a bit weird. It’s been two hours now, and I’ve heard you declare your love for me more times than my own girlfriend has since we got together. Second of all - ‘I hate a lot of things but not you’? That’s the least romantic thing I’ve ever heard.”

This has Poe feeling a little indignant. Romantic is his middle name! Poe _Romantic_ Dameron. Poe _Ladies Man_ Dameron. Poe _Totally Not a Dork_ Dameron.

“Excuse you. I’m very romantic. I’m the King of Romance,” he tells Finn, who just scoffs before pretending to swoon onto Poe’s bed.

“Yes! Oh, King of Romance! Consider me seduced! Come, plunder my loins as I swoon!”

Well, that’s just rude. “Like you’re one to talk. ‘Plunder my loins’? Does that get Jannah crawling on top of you?”

“Nah. Generally, Jannah chooses the time for all that. I’m just all too happy to oblige because she’s pretty, and because I’m a weak, weak man.”

Poe snorts, “Yeah, correct on two counts there,” he sighs as he puts the ring back on the chain around his neck. He’d had to get it resized slightly for Rey’s slim fingers, which had involved a very awkward incident one morning involving Poe (still naked from the night before), a tape measure, and claims he was ‘measuring his penis’ when she woke up and squinted at him suspiciously.

Not his proudest moment, but he’s had worse.

“Have you considered just, y’know, asking her?” Finn asks, standing up and straightening out his shirt. “I mean, I may not know much about women, but I do know a lot about Rey. And she’s… she likes people to be direct with her, you know? People have been bullshitting her whole kriffing _life_. Honestly, if you just came out with it… I don’t think you need the speech, Poe.”

It’s true. Part of him – a huge part of him – knows it’s true. Rey always has liked it when he just tells her what he’s thinking – after all, when he’d realized that arguing had turned into something _more_ , something that had burned disconcertingly behind his heart, he’d tried to seduce her. It wasn’t until, midway through _another_ kriffing argument, he’d blurted out ‘I just want to kiss you’ that the dam had broken, that she’d leaned up to him and let him _hold_ her. And he hasn’t stopped holding her since – somehow, her things had been in his room after a couple of months, and she’d let him kiss her and hold her as he made love to her.

And he let her hold him when his nightmares were worse than usual, when his head felt like it could split open with remembered pain, when he saw Snap’s ship spinning out of control, up in flames, when he watched Lor San Tekka get shot, when he watched BB-8 roll away while unsure he’d ever see his little buddy ever again.

When he joined the Resistance, there was very little he cared about. His dad still breathing, BB-8 staying at his side… that was it. And yet, somehow, he’s found a whole family in this place.

_And perhaps soon, that family would grow._

“Maybe I should tell her. It feels anticlimactic, you know? I want her to know what she’s done for me. What she means to me. But every time I try I just…”

“Lose the words? Maybe that’s a sign. Instead of trying to verbalize your feelings, just go with it. Just show her,” he wrinkles up her nose. “And no, do not make a wisecrack about _how_ you’re gonna show her. Please. Spare me that.”

Poe tries for a ‘who, me?’ look, but is fairly sure he’s still smirking. Finn does know him pretty well, and when it comes to Rey… well, he still remembers the long, tired sighs of ‘the early days’, before they realized their bickering was just a cover up for Rey’s _undying longing_ for Poe.

Oh. And his too. Of course. He totally longed for her as well.

( _He did, but he won’t admit that)_

He swallows hard, but nods. The thought of just saying it doesn’t sit quite right with him, but he figures that’s the best way to do it.

As it happens, though, he doesn’t get a chance all that quickly. They’ve still got a lot of work to do, and…

Well.

“-you infuriating, infuriating man! You put yourself in danger – needless danger – for some stupid treaty?”

“It’s not a _stupid_ treaty! Rey, we _need_ their support. We can’t stablize the galaxy when half of it still mistrusts us.”

“It’s not worth your _life_!” Rey screams, her face crumpling. “I had to hear you! I had to hear you on the comm, saying ‘I love you’, and not knowing if you’d come back! Do you even _know-”_

This is… unexpected. Usually, out of the two of them, he’s the one who gets emotional. Rey’s the rock of the two of them, the one who keeps it together, she’s the one who knows what to do with herself.

He, on the other hand, he an emotional mess. “Well, Rey, it’s my job. I have to put my job first.”

“I hate you sometimes,” she mumbles, “I really hate you sometimes.”

“Well. I never hate you. In fact, I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you.”

There’s a beat of silence. Two beats of silence.

More. Poe starts to wonder if he’s fucked up. His mom and dad always had this big, romantic story – just after the Battle of Yavin, two years before Poe was born, a year before his mother first had him growing inside of her, his dad had got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. The sounds of victory surrounding them, Shara had said yes. It sounded so _easy_ in theory, in stories. So easy that Little Poe, years before he got jaded and turned into Big Poe, had dreamed of the day he’d ask his future boyfriend or girlfriend to marry him. They always said yes.

They didn’t usually stare, like Rey was doing. He spends a couple of minutes wondering if he should ask if she’s okay, but he’s also worried that she might faint, and… Maker, what if she hates him even more, now?

“I didn’t mean it, you know? I don’t really hate you,” she says, and he holds out his hands in supplication.

“I know, I know sweetheart, I know that...” he murmurs, reaching out to her. She holds onto him in return.

“And I’d love to spend the rest of my life with you. In fact,” she grins at him. “I think you’re a little stuck with me. You see, there’s a little version of you growing in me.”

Years from now, with his children at his feet, Poe tells this story with grandeur, their little faces looking at him in wonder and joy as he tells them all about the day he proposed to their mama, and found out that mama was going to have the oldest of their children. Shara likes that part in particular, mostly because of how her papa’s eyes light up at the thought of it, the day that he found out his family was going to grow -w as already growing.

He tells it like it’s the most natural progression in the world. Like _of course_ Rey was pregnant, because what _else_ could she be?

Rey always stands at the door when he tells it, a smile on her lips, amusement dancing in her eyes. Because she knows the truth.

The moment those words leave her mouth, Poe stares at her in shock, and says nothing. He stares at her much as she’d stared at him, except Poe does actually sway.

On the day Poe gains a fianceé, he faints.

  
  



End file.
